Hermiones misstag
by Tacroy
Summary: Hermione och Ron är tillsammans. Men när han är på träningsläger kommer Harry. Hermione tröstar honom och saker och ting går inte som planerat. Hermione blir deprimerad och självmordsbenägen. Vem ska kunna rädda henne?
1. Början

Tre år.  
I tre underbara år har de varit tillsammans.  
Älskat varandra har de gjort sen första gången de såg varandra.  
Efter att ha sett varandra dagligen i sex år så gjorde de äntligen slag i saken.  
Efter sex år i samma klass blev de äntligen ihop under det sjunde och sista.  
De första månaderna var präglade av osäkerhet och nyförälskelse.  
Känslorna jämnade ut sig och förhållandet blev innerligt och djup.  
Efter skolan flyttade de till en gemensam lägenhet i Hogsmaed.  
Ron började studera till auror medan Hermione blev lärare i Försvar mot svartkonst.

Hermione är ensam hemma denna varma julidag.  
Ron är på träningsläger så hon passar på att ha en mysig helg helt ensam.  
Hon ligger ute på balkongen och solar i sin bikini när hon hör hur det ringer på dörren.  
Hon suckar tungt då hon reser sig.  
Dörrklockan fortsätter att skrika.  
Hon blir lite irriterad men skyndar sig.  
Hon öppnar dörren och stirrar chockat på figuren utanför.  
Med handen mot dörrklockan står Harry i ett par shorts.  
Men inte den livsglada och sprudlande Harry hon brukar känna.  
Utan en Harry med blodsprängda, slöjiga ögon och som osar av whiskey.  
- Harry! utbrister hon förskräckt.  
Harry försöker fokusera blicken, något som han finner svårt.  
- Kände för att dricka, mumlar han otydligt.  
- Du känner inte bara för att dricka Harry.  
Något har hänt.  
Berätta.  
Hans rödgråtna ögon fylls av tårar medan han tar ett skälvande andetag.  
- Hon stack.  
Han tappar kontrollen över sig själv så tårarna börjar rinna medan han vacklar till.  
Hermione vet inte vad hon ska säga.  
- Harry…, är allt hon får fram.  
Hon lägger en tröstande hand på hans axel och kramar försiktigt om honom.  
Han lutar sitt huvud mot hennes axel som hon känner blir våt av hans tårar.  
- Kom, viskar hon och för in honom i lägenheten.  
Hon sätter honom på soffan och går ut i köket.  
Harry torkar tårarna ur ögonen.  
Hermione kommer strax in igen med en ryckande kopp kaffe.  
Hon ger den till Harry med instruktionen att dricka.  
Harry tittar skeptiskt på henne.  
- Har du inget starkare?  
Hon spänner blicken i honom på ett sätt som inte tål motsägelser.  
Han suckar och halsar koppens innehåll.  
Grimaserande över innehållets beskhet sätter han ner koppen på bordet.  
Hermione sätter sig brevid honom.  
- Berätta nu vad som hänt.  
- Fem år.  
Efter fem år så sticker hon.  
Som om det inte betytt något för henne.  
Jag älskar ju henne.  
Och så sticker hon.  
Vad finns nu kvar?  
Vad ska jag nu leva för?  
Hermione kramar om honom.  
- Harry, Harry, Harry.  
Om hon lämnar dig har hon inte fattat vilken fin kille du är.  
Hon kan inte finna någon bättre än dig.  
- Det säger du bara.  
Harry börjar än en gång gråta.  
- Hon är inte värd dina tårar.  
Lavender må ha lämnat dig,  
men du kan få så mycket bättre.  
- Den bäste är ju redan upptagen.  
Hermione tittar förvirrat på honom.  
- Ron kan skatta sig lycklig som har dig.  
Bättre kan man inte få.  
För första gången är Hermione svarslös.  
Hon rodnar och tittar lite blygt på Harry.  
- Det är sant, säger han och ler desperat mellan tårarna.  
Hon tittar på honom och tar hans ord för vad de är: desperat fyllesnack.  
En ensam tår faller över hans kind.  
Han ler dumt och torkar bort den med handens översida.  
Sen ger han Hermione en försiktig kram.  
Hon kramar honom tillbaka för att ge stöd.  
Försiktigt, och utan att egentligen tänka, vänder han ansiktet mot hennes.  
De tittar varandra djupt i ögonen.  
Harry för sitt ansikte närmare hennes.  
Hon kan känna hans varma andedräkt och värmen från hans läppar mot sina.  
De sluter båda sina ögon och deras läppar möts i en laddad kyss.

Hur ska det gå? Uppdatering kommer snart. Fortsätt gärna läsa. Och snälla, skriv nån komentar.


	2. En het stund

Hans ena hand ligger runt hennes nacke och trycker henne lätt mot sig.  
Hans andre hand ligger säkert på hennes heta, bara lår.  
Han känner hettan från hennes kropp som elektriska strålningar in i hans egen.  
Åtrån bultar i honom.  
Brinner i hans blod.  
Han flyttar sakta sina läppar ifrån hennes.  
Kysser hennes mungipa  
Ner över kinden,  
mot halsen.  
Tungan leker i hennes halsgrop.  
Hennes andetag blir tyngre.  
Hon känner hu hon brinner.  
'Detta är fel,' hör hon i sitt huvud.  
'Tänk på Ron.'  
För ett ögonblick vet hon inte vem Ron är.  
Ron.  
Hennes pojkvän.  
Hon lägger händerna på Harrys axlar.  
Försöker knuffa bort honom,  
men hennes kraft är borta.  
- Harry…mumlar hon.  
- Mm?  
Hans tunga letar sig ner mot hennes bröst.  
- Vi borde inte…  
- Nej, får hon mumlande till svar.  
Hans händer tar tag om hennes midja.  
Retfullt sakta låter han sin tunga glida runt hennes runda bröst.  
Hennes händer lägger sig i hans hår.  
Hon kan inte styra dem.  
De gör som de själva vill.  
- Vi borde inte, upprepar hon ansträngt.  
Harry slutar för en sekund och deras blickar möts.  
- Stoppa mig.  
Sen fortsätter han med tungan.  
Hon försöker föra ner sina händer mot hans axlar igen.  
Det är lönlöst.  
De stannar i hans underbara hår.  
Hennes hjärta hoppar över ett slag när hon känner hur hans händer håller på med spännet till bikinin.  
Hon gör inget för att stoppa honom.  
Istället flyttar hon sig närmare för att han ska lyckas snabbare.  
Bikinin faller av henne.  
Långsamt för Harry ner henne på soffan.  
Han låter tungan spela vidare längs hennes kropp.  
Ner över magen.  
Hans händer smeker längs hennes kropp.  
De kommer till trosan och lirkar försiktigt av den.  
Han känner hur hon brinner.  
Hettan pulserar i honom.  
Han känner att shortsen börjar bli trånga.  
Hans tunga kommer fram till hennes sköte.  
Långsamt smakar han på henne.  
För sin tunga över känsliga punkter.  
Känner hur hennes andetag blir tyngre.  
Hennes hjärta slår våldsamt.  
Åtrån glöder i henne.  
Att hon är redo vet hon.  
Hon känner den behagliga värmen som sprids.  
En olidlig väntan.  
Hon vill ha honom.  
Vill känna hans varma lem i sin kropp.  
Vill ta emot honom.  
Han kysser hennes sköte lätt.  
Med händerna först smyger han sig upp längs henne.  
Vill känna varje centimeter av henne.  
Han kysser hennes glödheta läppar.  
Hennes händer fumlar med knappen på hans shorts.  
Hon får up den och drar av honom allt.  
Han lägger kroppen mot henne.  
Mot sin mage kan hon känna hans pulserande lem.  
Han rör sig sakta för att komma rätt.  
Sina händer lägger han på hennes axlar.  
Mjukt och försiktigt tränger han in i henne.  
Han hör hennes häftiga andetag när han är djupt inne.  
Långsamt drar han sig ut igen bara för att komma tillbaka.  
Denna gång möter hon honom.  
Rytmiskt rör de sig.  
Rör sig som en.  
Snabbare och hårdare.  
Hon begraver naglarna i hans rygg.  
Stönar av välbehag.  
Hans andhämtning blir snabbare.  
Han tränger djupare in.  
Inte länge till.  
Han känner klimax närma sig.  
En sista hård stöt.  
Den ljuvligaste utlösning han någonsin fått.  
Han faller ner över henne.  
Känner hennes nakna bröst emot sitt eget.  
Han kysser henne och rullar av.  
Hon lägger sig på hans arm och tittar upp i taket.  
Vilken extas.  
Något liknande har hon aldrig känt med Ron.  
Ron.  
Hennes pojkvän.  
Vad har hon gjort?  
Hon känner tårarna komma.  
Snabbt reser hon sig.  
Tittar på Harry som ligger där.  
- Inte ett ord, viskar hon sammanbitet.  
Inte till någon.  
Han tittar henne i ögonen och nickar.  
- Lovar, säger han.  
Också han reser sig.  
Han tar sina byxor och drar på sig dem.  
- Erh…Ska nog gå.  
Hermione bara nickar.  
Han stryker henne lätt över kinden och lämnar lägenheten.  
Hermione sitter kvar och stirrar framför sig.  
- Vad har jag gjort? mumlar hon.  
Vad har jag gjort?  
Tårarna faller över hennes ännu heta kinder.  
På stela ben reser hon sig och stapplar in i duschen.  
'Måste få bort det.  
Måste få bort allt.'


	3. Valet

- Älskling?  
Hon hör det långt borta.  
- Älskling. Dags att stiga upp.  
Ansträngt öppnar hon ögonen.  
Brevid henne på sängen sitter hennes älskade Ron.  
- Frukost om fem minuter.  
Hon ler trött emot honom.  
Han reser sig och går ut till köket.  
Hon ligger kvar en stund och tänker.  
Tre veckor har gått.  
Juli har övergått till augusti.  
Och hon vet vad som har hänt.  
Ron ska aldrig få reda på något.  
Idag ska hon göra det.  
Hon har inte sagt det till någon.  
Hon står ensam i detta.  
Inte ens Harry vet något.  
Det är hennes hemlighet.  
En hemlighet som ingen får veta.  
Den välbekanta morgonkänslan kommer.  
Hon känner hur gårdagens kvällsfika vill upp igen.  
Snabbt reser hon sig och springer ut på toaletten.  
Magens ljusskygga innehåll faller med våldsam kraft ner i vattnet.  
Inte ens detta känner Ron till.  
Ytterligare en sak att dölja.  
Hon måste äta som vanligt.  
Får inte visa sitt dilemma.  
Han skulle förstått.  
Han är ju inte dum.

Efter frukosten lämnar Ron lägenheten.  
Han har träning.  
Hermione tittar efter honom.  
När han försvunnit ur synhåll lämnar även hon huset.  
Hon går i motsatt riktning.  
Mot en privatklinik i Glasgow.  
Hon ska ta bort Det.  
Hon kan inte bege sig till St. Mungos.  
I personalen finns allt för många som hon känner.  
Privatkliniken ligger i mugglarvärlden.  
Ingen känner henne där.

Hon sitter i väntrummet.  
Snart är det hennes tur.  
Snart är Det borta.  
Hon bläddrar i en tidning.  
Försöker koncentrera sig på innehållet.  
Men orden flyter ihop.  
Hon får igen.  
Sekunderna kryper fram.  
Ska hon inte göra det snart?  
Hon hinner ångra sig hundra gånger.  
Och ångra tillbaka sig igen.  
Hon hör sitt namn.  
På stela ben reser hon sig och följer läkaren till ett mindre rum.  
Hon lämnar det varma, trygga väntrummet.  
Undersökningsrummet är litet och sterilt.  
Vitt och kallt.  
Instrumenten lyser metallsikt.  
Hon vill bort härifrån.  
Paniken stiger i henne.  
Hon sväljer krampaktigt för att hålla den i schakt.  
Hon lägger sig i undersökningsstolen.  
Det kalla stålet bränner hennes hud.  
Hon vill inte.  
Men hon måste.  
Det får inte komma till känna.  
Hon måste hålla Det hemligt.  
Hon måste göra det.  
Läkaren ger henne lokalbedövning.  
Hon lutar sig bakåt för att slippa se.  
Det man inte ser händer inte.


	4. Effekten

Hon är ensam i rummet.  
Ett harmoniskt rum.  
Hon sitter i soffan.  
Lugn musik sveper genom rummet.  
Rökelse sprider en behaglig doft.  
Ljusen sprider värme.  
Ändå fryser hon.

Fryser långt in i själen.  
Hon är tom.  
Tyst faller tårarna.  
Vad har hon gjort?  
Vad hade Det gjort?  
Förutom att bli till.  
Allt djupare sjunker hon i ett bottenlöst mörker.  
Det omsluter henne  
Slukar henne.  
Tårarna blir fler.  
Varför?  
Hon hade inget val.  
Var tvungen att göra det.  
Men ändå,  
man tar inte ett liv man varit med att skapa.

Få timmar senare är hon på väg bort.  
En lapp i handen tynger mer än sten.  
En lapp med ett nummer.  
Numret till en psykolog.  
'Om du vill prata.'  
Hon vill inte prata.  
Ingen ska ju få veta.  
Att de på kliniken vet räcker.  
Det är redan flera för mycket.  
Dagen är ljus och varm.  
Men för henne är den mörk som den mörkaste natt.  
Kall som kallaste december.  
Själen är frostbiten.  
Hjärtat sönderfruset.  
Hur ska hon kunna bli varm igen?  
Tårarna är slut.  
Strida strömmar av salt har fallit.  
Endast istappar finns i henne nu.  
Istappar som bränner likt glödande järn.  
Istappar som sticker hål på henne.  
Hur ska hon kunna förlåta sig själv?

Hon kommer hem till lägenheten.  
I sovrummet slänger hon sig på sängen.  
Trots eftermiddagens hetta drar hon täcket över huvudet.  
Aldrig mer vill hon se ljuset.  
Hon ska bara ligga i sängen och tyna bort.  
Långsamt och plågsamt.  
Tyna bort och försvinna.  
Ögonen svider av gamla tårar.  
Hon sluter dem.  
Försöker förtränga vad hon gjort.  
Försöker glömma.  
Ett tjockt mörker sluter sig om henne.  
Tar henne med till glömskan.  
Drömmar utan ondska.  
Där vill hon för alltid stanna.


	5. Drömmen

Hon drömmer

Viskande röster

De anklagar henne

Spädbarnsskrik

De ekar i mörkret

Hon vill trösta barnet

Men kan inte finna det

Vill försvara sig mot rösterna

Men ingen finns att konfrontera

Rösterna blir fler

Skriket ökar i styrka

Marken vibrerar under henne

Rubbar hennes balans

Hon faller

Faller genom mörkret

Stumt skriker hon

Men ingen finns som kan svara

Skriken tränger sig i hennes strupe

Ljudlösa rop efter räddning

- Hermione!

Hon hör rösten

Långt borta

- Hermione! Vakna!

Med ett kvävt skrik sätter hon sig upp

Hon badar i svett

Andhämtningen är snabb och oregelbunden

Hon kan läsa oron i Rons ögon

Han stryker lätt en fuktig hårslinga från hennes panna

- Mardröm igen?

Hon kan höra hur bekymrad Ron är

Nattligen i en månads tid har hon haft mardrömmar

Eller rättare, en mardröm

Alltid samma

Alltid likadan

Hon nickar och lutar sig mot hans bröstkorg

Ljuset av hans hjärta har alltid en lugnande effekt på henne

Medan han smeker hennes rygg och stryker över hennes hår somnar hon


	6. Frågande oro

På morgonen vaknar hon till ljudet av Rons röst

Varje morgon när han lagar frukost har han en privat kökskonsert

Hon lyssnar en stund till

Nattens mardröm var inte den första

Och definitivt inte den sista

Ron vet inte vad de handlar om

'Jag minns inte'

Alltid samma svar

Han borde snart misstänka något

Hon vet vad drömmen betyder

Dåligt samvete

Ingen vet varför

I en månad har hon hållit tyst

Och fortsätta ska hon

Ingen ska få veta

Hon har träffat Harry igen

Ingen av dem har nämnt det inträffade

Det har aldrig hänt

De är fortfarande vänner

Delar allt

Utom hemligheten om Det

Hon går ner till köket då Ron tystnat

På bordet står alla tänkbara läckerheter

- Visste inte vad du ville ha

Ron slänger fram orden medan han langar upp pannkakor på ett redan överfullt fat framför sig

Hon ler ytligt och sätter sig mitt emot honom

Hon vet att han granskar henne medan hon lägger upp gröt på sin tallrik

- Vad handlar dina mardrömmar om?

Hon suckar

Hur många gånger har de inte diskuterat just det

- Jag vet inte Ron

Det är sant

Jag glömmer dem alltid i den stund jag vaknar

- Jag vill bara hjälpa dig

- Jag vet

Men oroa dig inte

Jag klarar mig

Har ler snett

- Jag vet

Det har du alltid gjort

Han slänger i dig den sista pannkakan

Så reser han sig

Kysser Hermione på kinden och går till sin utbildning

Bara några dagar kvar till slutprovet


	7. Tveksamt rop på hjälp

När han lämnat lägenheten lägger Hermione ifrån sig skeden

Hon tänker inte äta

Lätt svischar hon med staven över bordet och maten lämnar det

Hon försvinner in i badrummet och låser dörren

Den lilla gröt hon åt medan Ron var hemma gör hon sig snabbt av med

Vill inte ha den i sig

Torra tårar faller

Vattnet i hennes ögon är sedan länge borta

Hon har bara smärtan och tomheten kvar

Från bakom toastolen plockar hon fram sin gömda medicin

Kall metal som hjälper henne att bedöva smärtan

Hon tittar på sina armar

Fulla av ärr

Men ingen ser dem

Med magi har hon dolt dem

Bara hon kan se sina söndertrasade kropp

Hon för stålet mot ett ställe utan ärr

Men snart finns inga sådana kvar på armarna

Sakta lägger hon bladet till rätta

Men hon tvekar

För första gången på en månad tvekar hon

Vill inte mer

Vill sluta

Men hur?

Hon tänker tillbaka

För tre år sedan

Han var sönderskuren

Han blödde

Trasig var han

Hon såg det

Förbarmade sig över honom

Har han slutat?

Hon får fråga?

Kan han hjälpa henne?

Hon hoppas

Bladet slänger hon ut genom fönstret

Finner Piggy i sovrummet

Skickar honom express med frågan om träff


	8. Hjälp och följder

Femton minuter senare får hon svar  
'Visst kan vi ses  
Du kan komma  
Har nybakade bullar att bjuda på  
Kom nu'  
Hon låser lägenheten och transfererar sig till Diagongränden  
På en smutsig bakgata bakom Olivanders finns en liten lägenhet  
Hon knackar på  
Några få evighetslånga sekunder passerar  
Sen hör hon hur någon kommer till dörren  
Den öppnas  
Synen som möter henne måste hon le åt  
Den otroligt snygge blondinen som öppnar är klädd i ett vitt pololinne och svarta jeans med ett limegrönt 'kiss the cook'- förkläde över  
Det blonda håret är uppsatt i en tofs i nacken  
- Hej Hermione  
Leendet leker på hans läppar då han talar  
- Det var längesen  
Du kom fort  
Jag han precis få ut bullarna ur ugnen  
- Kul att se dig också Draco  
Det luktar gott  
Vad är det?  
- Kanelbullar  
Min speciallitet  
Men nu ska vi inte stå i dörren hela dagen  
Kom in  
Han kliver åt sidan och släpper in henne  
Hon följer efter honom in i köket  
På köksbordet har Draco dukat fram två glas och ställt fram en flaska mjölk  
Hermione sätter sig på en av de två stolarna  
Draco sätter sig mitt emot  
Han har ställt fram ett fat med ryckande färska bullar  
De båda glasen fyller han snabbt upp med mjölk  
Sen väntar han  
Hermione sitter en stund och tittar på hans armar innan hon säger något  
- Varför har du dem kvar?  
Han tittar lite frågande på henne innan han förstår att hon menar de otaliga ärren  
Han rycker på axlarna  
- För att de påminner mig om hur det varit  
- Men du kan ju dölja dem med magi  
Då slipper du att se dem  
Och världen får inte veta hur dåligt du mått  
- Hermione  
Det är en sorts terapi att se dem varje dag  
Ånger för vad man gjort  
Och löfte om att aldrig göra om det  
Hon tittar ner i bordet  
- Jag kan aldrig visa dem  
Hon mumlar så Draco hör inte riktigt  
- Vad säger du?  
- Hur kan man leva med söndertrasade armar?  
Hur kan man leva med att ha gjort något sådant?  
- Frågan är snarare: Hur kan jag leva efter att ha gjort så?  
Man kan skära för djupt  
Då finns ingen räddning  
Då är det för sent  
- NEJ!  
Det får inte vara för sent  
Det får inte…  
Draco tittar granskande på henne  
Hon har linne på sig så han ser hennes armar  
Svagt anar han röda strimmor på dem  
Svagt ser han att något är fel med dem  
Han tittar upp i hennes ansikte  
Försöker möta hennes blick  
Men hon vänder sig bort  
- Jag antar att du inte kom hit för att prata om _mina _ärr  
Det var nått annat  
Eller hur?  
- Hur kunde du klara dig?  
Hur kunde du sluta?  
Han kan ana hennes tårar  
Hör på rösten att de är nära  
Kort och desperat undflyr ett skratt från honom  
- Jag vet inte  
Du hjälpte mig när du såg mig  
Sen insåg jag en dag vad jag sysslade med  
På toaletten satt jag med armarna sönderskurna  
Blodet rann längs dem och färgade golvet rött  
Då insåg jag att detta går inte  
Jag tog mig loss  
Men det krävdes en arrestering för misshandel  
Ett år på psyket  
Och fortsatt psykvård i ett år  
Men nu är jag bättre  
Bra blir jag nog aldrig  
Men bättre  
Ett skälvande andetag är allt han får till svar  
Hermione tvekar  
- Vill du…  
- Vill jag vad?  
Ett djupt andetag  
- Vill du hjälpa mig?  
- Vad gör du?  
- Samma som du  
Då ser Draco hur förstörde hennes armar är  
Han förstår att magin har döljt dem från omvärlden  
Och han förstår hur ensam hon egentligen är  
Han reser sig och kramar om henne  
Försiktigt för han henne till soffan  
Utan att släppa henne  
Och för första gången på en månad gråter Hermione ut hos någon annan  
Hon lutar sig mot hans axel  
Borrar naglarna i hans rygg  
Och gråter  
Hon gråter tills ögonen är torra  
Vad som händer sen sker i ett rus som ingen av dem kan kontrollera


	9. Hel igen

Hon hör hans andetag  
De är tunga  
Han sover djupt  
Hans arm ligger under hennes nacke  
Försiktigt reser hon sig  
Vill inte väcka honom  
Tyst samlar hon ihop sina kläder  
Innan hon lämnar lägenheten vänder hon sig mot soffan  
Han sover fortfarande  
Han är så vacker när han sover  
Han ser så hjälplös ut  
Så liten  
Inte alls som tuffingen han en gång var  
Han har haft ett tufft liv  
Hon går fram till honom  
En hårslinga ligger ner över hans ögon  
Hon stryker bort den med ett leende  
Sen går hon  
Tyst lämnar hon lägenheten  
Hon transfererar sig hem  
Där är tomt  
Ron har inte kommit hem än  
Han kommer att vara borta ytterligare nån timme  
En ensam tår faller ner för hennes kind  
Ånger och äckel fyller hennes inre  
Hon sliter av sig alla kläderna  
River dem i småbitar  
Skriker ut sin frustration  
Hon tar det som återstår av kläderna och slänger in dem i den öppna spisen  
En lätt knyck med staven och kläderna står i brand  
Lågor slickar i sig varje spår av Draco  
Hon går in i duschen  
Vrider på kranen  
Hett vatten rinner över henne  
Sköljer bort allt ont  
Sköljer bort all ångest  
All smärta

Trettio långa minuter senare stänger hon av vattnet  
Hon är ren  
Hon kliver ut duschen och in i sin badrock  
Håret torkar hon snabbt  
Men struntar i att borsta det  
I vardagsrummet brinner fortfarande elden  
Hon drar den ena fåtöljen fram till elden  
Hon kryper ihop i den och låter sig värmas  
Hon ler för sig själv  
För första gången på två månader ler hon  
Och hon ler ärligt  
Hon känner sig hel  
Hel på ett sätt hon inte varit på två månaderAllt det onda hon gjort är borta  
Hon hör hur nyckeln vrids om i låset  
Det välbekanta ljudet av Rons kängor fyller lägenheten  
Även hans muntra visslande når fram till Hermione  
- Varför sitter du här Hermsy?  
Det är ju inte ens kallt  
Hon vänder sig om och möter hans blick  
Han tittar chockat på henne  
- Herms?  
Du ler ju  
Jag har inte sett dig le på evigheter  
- Hur gick det idag?  
- Va!  
Ron verkar helt ha glömt bort sitt prov  
- Hur gick provet?  
- Åh…  
Jag…  
Erh…  
Just ja…  
Jag klarade det  
- Är det sant?  
Hela Hermione strålar mot Ron  
Han bara nickar  
Hela denna nya uppenbarelse chockar honom  
Han Hermione lever igen  
Hon har än en gång blivit den han blev förälskad i  
Hon slänger sig i hans armar  
Kramar om honom som ifall de varit ifrån varandra i evigheter  
Han sluter henne i sina armar  
Hennes läppar söker sig mot hans  
Hon finner dem  
Passionerat kysser hon honom  
Rons chock har släppt  
Han kysser henne tillbaka  
Utan att släppa hennes läppar lyfter han upp henne i famnen  
Han trycker hennes kropp mot sin  
Känner hennes värme strömma in i hans kropp  
Den söta smaken av hennes läppar  
Han styr sina steg mot sovrummet  
Lägger ner Hermione på sängen  
Smakar hennes läppar  
Mungipa  
Hals  
Känner på hennes kropp  
Hans läppar går tillbaka till hennes  
Hans händer smiter in under hennes badrock  
Känner hennes varma hud  
Med säkra händer knäpper hon upp hans skjorta  
Hon smeker hans släta bröstkorg  
Hans vältränade mage  
Stöter på hans byxor  
Med lätt hand knäpper hon upp dem  
Snabbt kommer han ur dem

Ett antal timmar senare ligger de stilla i sängen  
Hermione ligger på Rons ena arm  
Med ett pekfinger ritar hon hjärtan på hans bröstkorg  
Hon lyssnar på hans tunga andetag  
Han sover  
Hon lutar huvudet närmare honom  
Hör hans hjärta slå  
Njuter av at känna hans kropp mot sin  
Det har varit så länge sen sist  
Hon har varit när honom hela tiden  
Men skuld och ångest har hållit henne borta  
Hon har inte kunnat va med honom utan att må dåligt  
Men det är glömt  
Nu mår hon bra  
Nu kan hon äntligen njuta av Ron  
Så som hon en gång gjorde  
För nu,  
Nu är hon hel  
Allt det gamla är glömt och förlåtet  
Nu kan hon läka alla sår  
Nu kan hon än en gång älska Ron så som han förtjänar  
Hon kysser honom på kinden  
Sen kurar hon ihop sig brevid honom  
Hon låter sömnen omsluta henne  
Ta henne med till en annan värld


	10. Glädje och ett litet avslöjande

Två månader har gått  
De vet båda vad som hänt  
Äntligen  
Deras innerliga kärlek har börjat bära frukt  
Ett litet liv växer inuti Hermione  
Ett liv som hon och Ron har skapat  
Skapat av sin kärlek  
I juni kommer de äntligen bli föräldrar  
Dagligen syns Hermione med ett saligt leende på läpparna  
Hennes händer ligger då över magen för att skydda barnet  
Ron strålar av lycka  
Han har drömt om att bilda familj enda sen han och Hermione blev ett par  
Och nu ska han äntligen få bli pappa  
Han behandlar Hermione som en porslinsdocka  
Hon ska inte behöva anstränga sig  
Hon måste vara pigg, lugn och utvilad  
De vill ha ett starkt barn

Det är juldagen  
Hermione vaknar av att Ron försiktigt skakar henne  
- God morgon älskling  
Hon ler mot honom  
Är inte riktigt vaken  
- God Jul  
Hon reser sig till sittandes  
Ron ger henne en liten paket  
Hon öppnar den och får fram en liten grön pyjamas i babystorlek  
- Ron…  
Varför grön?  
Han skrattar  
- Vi vet ju inte om det är en pojke eller flicka  
- Du har rätt  
Det är hur söt som helst  
Hon ger honom en kram innan hon sträcker sig ner under sängen och drar dram hans paket  
Han tar emot det och öppnar  
- Vad ska det här föreställa?  
Han tittar på boken han fått utan att veta varför  
Han läser ju inte  
- Tänkte att du ville lära dig lite om små barn  
- Jag kan allt  
Jag kommer ju trots allt från en stor familj  
Hermione skrattar åt honom  
- Du är nästan yngst  
Du har ingen erfarenhet av små barn  
- Okej då  
Du har väl rätt  
Han kryper ner under täcket  
Hermione känner hans varna kropp och kryper närmare  
- Jag älskar dig Ron  
Han kysser hennes huvud  
- Jag älskar dig också Herms

En månad senare knackar en uggla på sovrumsfönstret  
Hermione sitter i sängen och rättar prov från gårdagens prov  
Hon reser sig och öppnar för ugglan  
Den släpper av ett brev på byrån under fönstret  
Som tack ger Hermione den lite av Piggys godis  
Hon känner igen Rons handstil på brevet  
Hon ler för sig själv  
Undrar varför han skriver till henne  
Han slutar ju om bara nån timme  
Hon tar med sig brevet och sätter sig på sängen  
_Hej Snäckan  
Hoppas jag inte stör  
Men jag har en liten fråga  
Skulle du kunna bege dig till St. Mungos?  
Harry har blivit inlagd  
_Hon blir förskräckt  
Har Harry blivit inlagd?  
Hur har det gått till?_  
Jag hade gärna åkt dit  
Men jag jobbar  
Det skulle uppskattas om du kom  
Vi ses vid middagen  
Puss Ron  
_Hon lägger genast ifrån sig brevet  
Går och tar sin jacka om lämnar lägenheten  
Utanför viftar hon med trollstaven och Nattbussen dyker upp  
- St. Mungos  
Hon säger det snabbt och ger Stan en galleon  
Utan att vänta på växeln sätter hon sig ner på ett säte  
Vad kan Harry ha råkat ut för?  
Bara det inte är något allvarligt  
Tankarna river i henne så hon märker knappt när Stan säger till att de är framme  
Han ger henne en lätt puff i sidan  
- Va!  
- Vi är framme Miss  
- Tack  
Hon kliver av och ser bussen försvinna  
Snabbt kliver hon genom det öde skyltfönstret och kommer in i receptionen  
Det är ingen kö så hon skyndar sig fram till informationen  
- Ursäkta mig  
Jag söker Harry Potter  
Värdinnehäxan tittar snabbt igenom sina papper innan hon svarar  
- Avdelning 43  
- Tack  
Hermione skyndar sig dit  
Utanför dörren stannar hon och tar ett djupt andetag  
Sen öppnar hon dörren och går in  
Harry ligger i sängen närmast fönstret och tittar upp i taket  
När hon kommer in vänder han sig mot henne och ler  
Det första hon ser i hans ansikte är en stor blåtira runt högra ögat  
Och en relativt stor fläskläpp  
- Hermione  
Så kul att du kommer  
- Ron sa att du var här  
Hon skyndar sig mot sängen och kramar om honom  
- Hur gick det här till?  
Harry ler lite skuldmedvetet och vrider på sig  
- Hamnade i slagsmål igår  
Några idioter började mucka gräl  
Den ena slog till mig som du kanske ser  
Den andre drog sin stav  
Jag hade ingen chans att försvara mig  
Så jag hamnade här  
- Vad gick fel?  
Du brukar inte skadas svårt av magi  
- Han var full  
Han kunde inte kontrollera sin magi  
Så det slog fel  
Därför är jag här  
- Harry…  
Hon stryker honom över pannan  
Det gör så ont i henne att se honom ligga där  
Han har haft så mycket problem på sista tiden  
Gått från tjej till tjej  
och bar till bar  
Han är olycklig  
Men hon kan inget göra  
För han låstas inte om det  
Så känner hon något som hon inte känt på länge  
Hon minns den ödesdigra dagen i juli  
Hon känner att hon måste säga nått om det till Harry  
Utan att själv förstå känner hon att han måste få veta  
- Harry…  
- Ja!  
- Det är en sak jag måste säga  
Harry inväntar henne under tystnad  
Hon tar ett djupt andetag  
- Minns du det som hände i somras?  
Harry får ett snett leende på läpparna och nickar stilla  
- Jo…  
Du förstår…  
Det fick konsekvenser  
Harry tappar nästan hackan  
- Menar du…?  
Hermione nickar  
Harry tittar på hennes mage och registrera för första gången att hon är lite rund  
- Är det…?  
Chockat tittar Hermione på honom  
- Nej!  
Detta är Rons  
- Okej…  
Harry sjunker tillbaka mot kudden  
- Vet Ron om det?  
- Vad?  
Att det är hans barn eller att vi gjorde det?  
- Du vet vad jag menar  
Vet Ron om att vi gjorde…  
du vet  
Hon skakar på huvudet  
- Självklart vet han inte det  
Han skulle bli galen  
Det vet du  
Hon tittar på sin klocka  
- Jag måste gå nu  
Hon reser sig och vänder sig för att gå  
Då griper Harry tag i hennes arm och vänder tillbaka henne  
- Långt bort  
Jag vill ta dig långt bort  
Bort från allt  
Vi kan leva tillsammans  
Hon tittar tvivlande på honom  
- Du måste skoja  
- Nej  
För en gångs skull är det på allvar  
Hon drar sig loss ur hans grepp  
Tittar honom i ögonen  
- Det kan jag inte  
Jag har Ron  
Jag älskar Ron  
Vi ska ha barn  
Jag kan bara inte lämna honom  
- Snälla  
Jag har aldrig varit så lycklig som när jag var i dina armar  
- Harry  
Om du säger så kanske vi inte ska ses igen  
Det kn bli jobbigt  
- Men jag vill inte förlora dig  
Jag kan inte leva utan dig  
- Jag måste gå nu  
Hon går till dörren och öppnar den  
- Kommer du tillbaka?  
- Kanske  
- Lova  
- Jag lovar…  
En dag kommer jag tillbaka  
Sen öppnar hon dörren och lämnar Harry ensam på rummet


	11. Ett nytt liv, och ett misstag?

Veckorna går  
De förvandlas till månader  
Och Hermione blir sakta men säkert rundare  
Kort efter besöket hos Harry känner hon de första sparkarna  
Sedan dess har hon upptäckt att hon har ett livligt barn  
Tiden har gått  
Och snart är de nio månaderna gångna  
I två veckor har Hermione varit ledig  
Tagit en paus i arbetet  
Istället har hon inrett en barnkammare på mugglarvis  
Hon har målat rummet rosa och köpt leksaker  
Inget är gott nog åt hennes barn

Den 6 juni har kommit  
Vilken dag som helst nu  
Hermione vaknar som vanligt till doften av pannkakor  
Hon smeker sin mage innan hon stiger upp  
Som tur är för henne så sover även barnet under natten  
Hon tar på sin morgonrock och tassar ner till köket  
Som vanligt är köksbordet överfullt med mat  
och Ron syns knappt bakom högar av pannkakor, mjölkflaskor, jos och bröd  
- God morgon älskling  
Han tittar upp på henne och ler  
- God morgon min sköna  
Hur känns det?  
- Hon är lugn  
Det är inte dags än  
Du kan lugnt gå till jobbet  
- Är du säker?  
- Ja  
Jag hör av mig om något händer  
- Lovar!  
Hon bara ler åt honom och kysser honom lätt på läpparna innan hon slår sig ner  
Mängder av pannkakor lassar hon upp på sin lilla tallrik  
De dränks av lönnsirap  
Ron har rest sig och packar ihop sina saker  
- Jag sticker nu  
Kommer hem ikväll  
- Saknar dig redan  
- Det samma  
Han böjer sig ner och kysser varsamt hennes läppar  
Sen klappar han hennes mage innan han försvinner i tomma intet  
Hermione suckar lätt  
Hon älskar att ha Ron hemma  
men dess stunder på dagarna då han jobbar är hennes  
Hon njuter av en långfrukost innan hon dukar av allt  
Sen plockar hon fram en bok och kurar ihop sig i en fåtölj

Få timmar senare känner hon det  
Stötvis kommer outhärdliga värkar  
Än är det långt mellan dem  
Hon skyndar sig till elden  
Slänger pulver på elden och tar kontakt med Rons kontor  
Men han är inte där  
"Ute på uppdrag" säger sekreteraren  
"Kan inte få tag på honom nu  
försök senare"  
Hermione blir förtvivlad  
Hon kan ju inte föda utan Ron  
Hon bestämmer sig för att vänta  
Kanske är det bara falskt alarm  
Hon sätter sig i fåtöljen igen och försöker läsa  
Men orden flyter ihop för henne  
bildar en oläslig massa  
Så känner hon det igen  
Värken  
Kortare mellanrum  
Hennes lilla barn vill ut  
Hon försöker nå Ron igen  
Men han är otillgänglig  
Hon sluter ögonen  
andas djupt och långsamt  
och bestämmer sig  
Hon tar flampulvret och ställer sig i spisöppningen  
- St. Mungos barnavdelning!  
Bestämt säger hon det  
Så känner hon hur hon virvlar bort  
Sekunderna senare landar hon i väntrummet  
- Välkommen till St. Mungos barnavdelning  
säger välkomsthäxan glatt  
- Vad kan jag hjälpa till med?  
Hermione pustar ut  
biter ihop om en värk  
- Jag ska föda  
Orden pressar hon fram mellan tänderna  
Innan hon vet ordet av kommer sköterskor från alla håll  
De tar henne till ett avskilt rum  
Lagom till hon lagt sig på bädden kommer nästa värk  
Kraftigare än innan  
- Här går det fort  
En sköterska springer och meddelar en helare att en förlossning är igång  
_Var är Ron?  
__Han ska vara här  
Jag behöver honom  
RON!  
_Hon skriker  
Värken skär genom henne  
Hon känner barnet som pressar sig ut  
Helaren kommer  
Hans händer mellan benen  
En sköterskas hans i sin  
_Ron  
var är du?  
_Sen blir allt svart

Håret rör sig  
Viskande ord långt borta  
Hon vill dit  
Händer på kinden  
Orden kommer närmare  
Hon känner igen rösten  
Försiktigt slår hon upp ögonen  
- Välkommen tillbaka snäckan  
Ron sitter vid hennes sida  
Glädjetårar i ögonen  
Ett leende på läpparna  
Hon ler svagt mot honom  
- Barnet  
Svagt får hon fram det  
- De kommer snart med henne  
Hon måste undersökas  
Hon var väldigt liten  
Hon försöker resa sig på egen hand  
men faller igen  
Ron lägger sina händer om henne  
lyfter upp henne till sittandes  
- Hur fick du reda på att jag var här?  
Jag fick inte tag på dig  
- Miss Todd meddelade mig  
Hon sa att du sökt mig  
och jag förstod att du måste vara här  
Så jag kom direkt  
- Jag saknade dig  
- Jag saknade att vara här  
De ler mot varandra  
Han lutar sig mot henne och kysser henne ömt  
Hon besvarar kyssen med all den kärlek hon besitter  
In i salen kommer en sköterska med ett tygbylte  
Hon räcker över det till Hermione som strålande tar emot det  
Försiktigt viker hon undan fliken som ligger över barnets ansikte  
Hon flämtar till  
Rons hand på hennes axel hårdnar  
- Är detta rätt?  
Hon måste fråga sköterskan  
Sköterskan bara nickar  
Hermione tittar ner på byltet igen  
Insvept i filten ligger en liten och vacker flicka och tittar upp på dem  
En liten blond flicka med klarblå ögon


	12. Slutet på en dröm

Hon tittar på Det  
Barnet i hennes famn  
Rons hand på axeln släpper taget  
Hon hör hur hans andning blir tyngre  
Själv vet hon inte vad hon ska göra  
Blont?  
Hur kan Det vara blont?  
Hon har mörkt hår  
Ron har rött  
Ingen av dem har blont  
Inte ens anlag till det  
Ron ställer sig framför henne  
Stirrar henne i ögonen  
- Hur?  
Ett ord  
Ett litet ord  
Ändå gör det mer ont än något  
Hon har inget svar  
- Jag…  
Jag vet inte  
- Du vet vems det är!  
Nästan hatiskt stirrar han på henne  
- Hur kan du?  
Hur kunde du?  
Hon känner tårarna  
De tränger sig upp i hennes ögon  
Faller ner över hennes kinder  
- Vi gjorde inget  
Hon minns den dagen  
Dagen för nio månader sedan  
Dagen då hon blev lycklig  
Ingenting hände  
Det vet hon  
De gjorde inget  
- Ingenting hände  
- Fan ta dig  
Hur fan kunde du?  
Jag älskade dig  
- Ron!  
Jag älskar dig  
Men han lyssnar inte  
Han har vänt ryggen mot henne  
Lämnar rummet  
Hon tittar efter honom  
Förstår ingenting  
Barnet börjar röra på sig  
Oroligt  
Hon lägger ifrån sig Det  
Vänder ryggen åt Det  
En sköterska kommer  
Tar med sig barnet  
Lämnar Hermione ensam

Nästa dag kommer hon hem  
Hem till sin lägenhet  
Den som hon delar med Ron  
I handen håller hon bärkorgen  
Och i korgen ligger Det  
Hon kommer in i lägenheten  
Den är nästan tom  
Alla Rons saker är borta  
Inget av honom finns kvar  
Hon känner hur tomheten i henne växer  
Korgen sätter hon på golvet  
Går ut i köket  
På bordet ligger ett papper  
_Jag har tagit mina saker  
__Sök inte upp mig  
__Vill inte ha med dig att göra  
__// Ron  
_Lappen faller till golvet  
Hon står frusen fast  
Har han lämnat henne?  
Han borde lyssna på henne  
Hon har inget gjort  
Allt är ett stort misstag  
Hennes tårar börjar falla igen  
Allt blir suddigt  
Hon faller ner på knä  
Begraver ansiktet i sina händer  
Svagt hör hon hur Det börjar gråta  
Men hon orkar inte bry sig  
Hennes liv är över  
Ron  
Hennes livs kärlek  
Han har lämnat henne  
Lämnat henne ensam  
Hon gråter  
Skriker ut sin smärta  
Det kallar på henne  
Det vill ha uppmärksamhet  
Förblindad av tårar går hon till Det  
Tar upp Det i sin famn  
Bär in Det till barnkammaren  
Lägger det i sängen  
Hon sätter igång mobilen som hänger över sängen  
Sen lämnar hon rummet  
Vill inte vara där  
Vill inte se det onda som förstört för henne  
Hon lägger sig i sängen  
Stirrar apatiskt upp i taket  
Ron  
Han är borta  
Bara sådär  
Kommer inte tillbaka  
Hon är ensam  
Helt ensam

Hur länge hon legat i sängen vet hon inte  
Det skriker på henne  
Vill nog ha mat  
På stela ben reser hon sig  
Torkar de torra tårarna  
Går in till Det  
Tittar på Det i sängen  
En vacker flicka  
Hon liknar sin pappa  
Men hon är ett Det  
Något som förstört  
Det skriker på henne  
Tigger om mat  
Vill suga livet ur henne  
Hon lyfter handen  
Tar kudden  
Hon vill  
Hon önskar det  
Hon höjer kudden  
Ska lägga den över Dets ansikte  
Göra slut på allt  
Men hon tvekar  
Det är ett liv  
Ett ont liv  
Men ändå ett liv  
Hon slänger kudden på golvet  
Lämnar rummet  
Går ut i köket  
Hon letar upp papper och penna  
Sätter sig vid bordet  
Och låter orden flöda  
_Jag kan inte  
__Jag orkar inte  
__Ron har lämnat mig  
__Jag är ensam  
__Jag var med dig  
__Jag vet inte hur  
__Men så är det  
__Här är resultatet  
__Jag kan bara inte göra det  
__Kan inte ta hand om Det  
__Snälla  
__Förstå mig  
__Döm mig inte  
__Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra  
__Jag vände mig till dig tidigare  
__Och jag gör det igen  
__Avvisa mig inte  
__Snälla  
__Ta hand om Det  
__Jag kanske kommer tillbaka  
__Jag vet inte  
__Men inte nu  
__Döm mig inte  
__Ta hand om Det  
__//Hermione  
_Hon viker ihop brevet  
Stoppar det i fickan  
Tårarna faller igen  
Dessa fördömda tårar  
De vill inte låta henne va  
Hon går in till Det  
Lyfter upp Det  
Lägger Det i korgen  
Sen lämnar hon lägenheten  
Beger sig i tysthet till Diagongränden  
Där, bakom Olivanders, hittar hon rätt  
Hon tar ett djupt andetag  
Sätter ner korgen på trappan  
Lägger brevet på filten  
Barnet däri sover  
Hon tittar på Det  
Vill inte gråta  
Men kan inte låta blir  
Det är trots allt en del av henne  
- Förlåt  
Hon knackar på dörren  
Sen skyndar hon sig runt hörnet för att inte synas  
Dörren öppnas och han kommer ut  
Han tittar sig omkring  
_Snälla  
__Titta ner  
__Se Det  
_Och han tittar ner  
Han ser korgen  
Tar upp brevet  
Han läser  
Han läser det igen  
Sen tittar han sig omkring  
Hon pressar sig mot väggen  
Han får inte se henne  
Han böjer sig ner  
Tar upp korgen  
Tar i den i huset  
Stänger dörren  
Hon pustar ut  
Han accepterade  
Han gör det  
Hon gråter  
Tar ett djupt andetag  
Och andas ut  
Det är över  
Hon transfererar sig tillbaka  
Hon står i köket  
Ensam  
I en halvtom lägenhet  
Ensam  
Ingenting kvar  
Bara hon  
Ensam  
Hon kan börja leva igen  
Sitt liv  
Ensam


End file.
